


Melt in Your Mouth

by jellyfish_kuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicle, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Scratching, Spanking, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_kuchen/pseuds/jellyfish_kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi felt like he was going to melt where he sat. It wasn't because of the sweltering heat or the sticky humidity. He could handle those things. He could probably handle walking on burning coals more than he could handle what, or to be more precise, who was sitting right in front of him.</p><p>Or, Suga is a fucking tease and he knows exactly how to get Daichi hot and bothered.</p><p>(I have no excuse for this. Have fun Sinners)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been done already, but w/e. Enjoy my shame.

Daichi felt like he was going to melt where he sat. It wasn't because of the sweltering heat or the sticky humidity. He could handle those things. He could probably handle walking on burning coals more than he could handle what, or to be more precise, who was sitting right in front of him. The culprit had to know what he was doing to him, there was no way he couldn't know. 

Suga was sitting in a loose tank top and shorts that were so short that they should probably be classified as underwear. His pale legs were crossed at the knee as he lounged on the floor, leaning back against the couch. A fan rested on the table and was blowing his ash-blonde hair out of his beautiful face as he was doing some reading for one of his classes. Despite how distracting his appearance was with just that, there was one thing that made it so Daichi couldn't concentrate on his own assignment. The popsicle.

Plump, pink lips wrapped around the icy treat and sucked on it so it melted a bit and dripped down his chin. Suga hummed lowly and pulled the popsicle from his mouth and licked up the red popsicle slowly, his eyes never leaving the book he had in front of him. Pausing from indulging on his frozen treat, he licked his lips and chewed on the bottom one as he pondered his reading. Daichi swallowed thickly, taking a long drink from his water bottle because of how embarrassingly thirsty the display was making him.

Suga took the red popsicle back into his mouth and sucked on it with a pleased moan that almost made Daichi choke on his water. He was evil. He was the devil himself, and Daichi was weak. He watched as Suga lapped up the dripping juices from the melting treat and Daichi swore he was so hot that the sweat was evaporating off his skin. He readjusted himself on the couch to hide his obvious arousal under his laptop, trying and failing to pull his eyes away from the way Suga's sinful mouth worked at the frozen treat so he could write his goddamn paper. Heat surged in his abdomen and started to build up in a slow but threatening way, and Daichi was trying not to groan. Damn Suga. He was practically worshipping this fucking popsicle with his tongue, and Daichi wanted nothing more than to be in it's place. 

Suga then took what was left of the popsicle into his mouth and hummed as he pulled the popsicle stick out from between his lips and swallowed it down. Daichi whimpered and shifted uncomfortably and Suga's eyes shifted to him with a slow lick to his lips. 'Lord have mercy..' He thought with a dry swallow.

"You okay, Daichi?" Suga asked, a hint of amusement in his voice that revealed that he was, in fact, doing it on purpose. He grinned at him and closed his book as he turned to him, tapping the popsicle stick at his lips. "You look distracted."

"I-I'm fine." Daichi wheezed, turning to his laptop to stare at his unfinished assignment and ignore the way his dick threatened to flip the laptop onto the floor. His eyes fell back to Suga, who had a playful smirk at his lips as he put his hot hand on Daichi's knee. Daichi practically shuddered at the contact and tried to ignore the way his lover's thumb rubbed over his hot skin.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice a low purr. Suga slid his hand upward so his fingertips barely brushed against the leg of his shorts before sliding back to his knee. "I know how hard it is to concentrate when it's hot."

"I'm sure." He grunted, trying not to get distracted by the burning heat left behind by Suga's teasing fingers. He watched as Suga nodded to him and shrugged before setting the popsicle stick down on the table. He then started to flex his hand, as Daichi sighed and turned back to his laptop. 

He typed out a sentence of his paper before he heard a sigh and flicked his eyes back to his boyfriend, who was no longer looking at him. Daichi felt like he'd just been punched in the face with what he saw. Suga was licking his fingers, slowly lapping at each one and sucking the sugary stickiness from his skin. This man was pure evil, and Daichi was helpless to stop him. He licked his own lips distractedly, and Suga smirked as he sucked his entire index finger into his mouth.

"Holy shit.." Daichi rasped, feeling his heart pound in his chest and the heat pooling in his stomach as Suga's mischievous eyes locked on his. He slides his finger out from between pink lips that curled into a small smile. 

"You okay, Daichi?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to feign innocence. "You look like the heat is starting to get to you." Suga chuckled. He moved to a kneeling position and turned around to lean on the couch as he walked his fingers up Daichi's leg.

"It's not the heat that's getting to me." He said, watching as Suga giggled and raised his eyebrows. His evil boyfriend then stood up and crawled onto the couch, leaning over the laptop and shutting it slowly, a smirk playing at his lips. Daichi swallowed thickly and his eyes locked on the sight of Suga's tongue licking over his bottom lip.

"Then, what is?" Suga asked, his pitch dropping a few octaves as he moved the laptop to the table, straddling Daichi's thighs. Suga stroked Daichi's cheek, his eyes hooding as he leaned in close.

"I'm sure you know the answer.." Daichi breathed, eyes locking with beautiful milk chocolate ones as he felt Suga's hot breath on his mouth. He was completely at his mercy, Daichi realized for probably the millionth time. He was so close, raising the already brutal temperature several degrees, but he couldn't find it in his mind to care.

He barely felt the brush of softness on his lips as Suga whispered to him, "I want you to say it." As Daichi leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him, Suga leaned away and giggled as he shifts his weight so he grinds into the tent pitched between his boyfriend's powerful thighs. A low growl sounded from between clenched teeth, and Daichi's hands found their way to Suga's ass and pulled him closer as he grunted softly. Daichi leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his neck and licked up to the shell of Suga's ear.

"Y-You are.." Daichi growled out, his breath hot and thick against Suga's ear, sending a shiver through his boyfriend. He pulled back just enough to slot his and Suga's lips together, kissing him roughly. He was immediately met a sweet cherry flavor and a low moan as he trailed his tongue over Suga's parted lips. 

Suga dragged his nails through Daichi's short cropped hair, gyrating his hips forward and pulling low groans from the man below him. Daichi's hands groped at every part of him that he could reach, and each brush of calloused hands on soft skin sent a pleasant tremor through Suga's body. Parting the kiss, Suga pants hard, feeling as Daichi trailed his lips and teeth and tongue down his neck and shoulders. 

The scorching heat was only getting hotter between them as Daichi tugged off Suga's tank top. He ran his hands down his sides, kissing down his chest as he felt Suga tug at his shirt. He sat up enough to allow Suga to pull it off and caught his lips in a short kiss after the clothing was tossed to the floor. Suga grinned into the kiss and pushed him back, his eyes sweeping over Daichi's muscular frame.

"Daichi," Suga cooed, getting off of his lap slowly, deliberately drawing out his movements. "I've been thinking about this all afternoon.." He watched Daichi's throat as he swallowed, and leaned in to suck at the delicious tendon right below his ear. Daichi let out a shuddering sigh, then groaned softly as he released the muscle. Suga allowed his hands to stroke over the firm muscular chest, arms, and abdomen of his lover before he began to rake his nails up and down his abs. "I want to suck your cock.." He whispered hotly, biting at his boyfriend's ear, drawing a shudder from him.

"I wouldn't have guessed.." He rasped, watching as Suga pulled back and dropped down onto his knees, settling between his thighs. Suga scratched at Daichi's inner thighs, watching the man above him shiver and groan as his flesh erupted in goosebumps and his muscular thighs twitched involuntarily. One of his hands moved away from his thighs to trace the outline of Daichi's cock through the tented fabric of his shorts.

"This says you're a liar, Daichi~" He purred, and the way his name rolled off Suga's tongue had Daichi gasping lightly. He mouthed at Daichi's cock through the shorts, licking a wet stripe over the length of his bulge and watching as Daichi's breath hitched. "You want me to suck your cock, don't you? You want me to choke on your fat dick."

"Oh God, Suga.. please." Daichi groaned, watching his beautiful boyfriend's lips curl into a wide smirk. Suga chuckled, brushing his hair from his eyes as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Daichi's shorts. Daichi lifted his hips as Suga pulled off his shorts and underwear slowly, purposely dragging the process out until Daichi was shaking softly. His cock sprung free, and he let out a shuddering gasp as Suga immediately wrapped a warm hand around the base.

"You're so cute, Daichi.." He cooed, leaning over him and dragging his lips along his cock slowly. Suga's predatory gaze pinned Daichi down as he pressed a kiss to the underside of the head, flicking his tongue lavishly along the ridge to watch his boyfriend shudder and gasp. He dug his nails into his hip, making a lewd slurping sound as he leaned back and licked his lips. Daichi's chest was heaving and his face was flushed, Suga thought he looked so good like this. So absolutely wrecked. 

Leaning in, Suga pumped his dick, watching the precum ooze from the slit at the head of Daichi's cock. He was positively dripping, and the precum only added to the sensations that he could practically see coursing through his boyfriend's body in the form of involuntary tremors of toned muscles. Suga opened his mouth and breathed hot, sticky breaths over the swollen dick in his hand before very lightly flicking his tongue over the slit, and relishing in the hiss that it forces from Daichi's clenched teeth. 

A smirk pulled at Suga's lips, hearing a broken plea for him to hurry up from the shaking man on the couch. And hurry he does. All at once, he drops his hot mouth over Daichi's cock and sucks on him earnestly, hearing a shuddering groan somewhere above him. He bobbed his head a few times as he hummed, watching as Daichi's head fell back and he bit out low curses. He took him far into his throat, almost choking on his cock and allowing his lover to feel his throat contract around him. Suga bobbed his head with a steady rhythm, watching the man above him convulse and fight back the instinct to buck his hips.

He could tell from the shortness of his boyfriend's breaths that he was close and pulled back from Daichi's dick with a lewd pop, licking the salty precum from his lips. "Look at you, Daichi.." He purred, leaning down and sucking at his balls lightly before he rolled them around on his tongue. Suga made an absolutely illegal noise that was somewhere between a moan and a whine as he licked his way back to the head of Daichi's cock. "Y-You're so hard for me, so wet.." He panted out. He dropped down on his aching cock again a few times, his mouth sucking and his tongue working his cock in a way that was just so good. Suga's cheeks hollowed and Daichi gripped the couch with one hand and ran his other through ash-blonde hair with a shuddering groan. 

"Fuck.." He rasped as that hot mouth pulled off completely. Suga's lips then started sucking almost painfully at his cock head before he pulled back yet again with a soft giggle. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last like this. Every word uttered from his lover's mouth was so slutty and filthy that it was taking every ounce of willpower for him not to fuck his throat.

Suga pushed Daichi's legs open more, slapping one of his thighs and sending a shock through his oversensitive nerves. His grip tightened in Suga's hair, and a pleased breath huffed against his weeping cock. A slap to his other thigh has Daichi whimpering and his cock oozed more and more precum, which Suga lapped up diligently. "Look at your pretty cock, Daichi.." He whispered with another smack to his thigh. "You really like this, don't you?" Another smack and Daichi groaned, his cock twitching as it spurts out just a little bit of cum in a small orgasm that left him shaking and still rock hard.

"K-Koushi.. shit.." Daichi rasped, his knuckles white from holding onto the couch and his hair in a vice-like grip. "I-I need you, Koushi.." He opened his eyes and tried to focus on Suga, his body overstimulated and his breathing ragged. The need that showed in Suga's eyes sent a shiver through his spine. He looked down at Suga's swollen red lips and the mess of cum and precum and drool on his chin, and felt his already overwhelming desire escalate. He slowly released Suga's hair, and swallowed thickly.

"What do you want, Daichi?" Suga asked coyly as he pulled himself up so he leaned over him. It wasn't until this point that it even registered to Daichi that Suga was still wearing those tiny shorts that hid nothing from the imagination, including the hard-on that peeked over the waistband tauntingly. 

"Holy shit." Daichi said breathlessly, his eyes moving over his lover as if this were the first time he'd seen him like this, though both he and Suga knew that to say so would be a horrible lie. 

"Well?" Suga taunted, running long fingers along Daichi's jaw and tilting his chin upward to meet his lips in a messy kiss. Shimmying out of the shorts, he climbed back onto Daichi's lap without breaking the kiss. He tasted both bitter and sweet, a taste that was a combination of cum and the cherry popsicle that started all of this. Daichi wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him flush against him, drawing a soft moan from Suga's throat. 

A clicking sound drew Daichi's attention and he parted the kiss slowly and looked down to see a bottle of lube in Suga's hand. "Where'd you get that?" He panted, looking into the twinkling eyes of the man on his lap.

"Does it matter?" He asked, giggling playfully as he took Daichi's hand in his. "You know I always plan ahead.."

"How could I forget?" Daichi sighed, pressing a light kiss to Suga's lips as he takes the lubricant from him and starts pressing teasing kisses and licks to Suga's jaw and neck. It takes all of two seconds for him to start grinding forward, which Daichi stops with a quick slap to Suga's ass and a sharp bite to his neck. Suga moaned wantonly in response and gasped as he froze with a pout. "It's my turn, Koushi." The deep baritone that rumbled from his throat and sent a shiver through his boyfriend's body.

"O-Okay, Daichi.." He panted softly, his fingers raking through his lover's hair. Daichi slicked up his fingers with the lube and reached around to rub at Suga's hole, feeling him tighten his grip on him and shiver in response. He teased the ring of muscles with his middle finger, rubbing in slow circles, the motions pulling soft moans from Suga's throat. He pressed in slowly as he began to relax, sliding his finger in and out and becoming hypnotized by the tight heat. 

"I can't wait to be inside you.." Daichi rasped into Suga's ear, feeling him rock back against his hand. He looked into wide-blown chocolate eyes, before he kissed him deeply, feeling Suga melt into his mouth and his touch. The slide of tongues and lips was needy and desperate as Daichi pressed in yet another finger. Suga just whined and simply rocked back against the intrusion, eagerly taking both thick digits into his sweltering hole. The kiss parts, and the silver haired man pants hard, biting his lip as his lover shifts his fingers within him. The flick of his wrist plunges them deeper, and Suga's head falls back in a silent moan.

"D-Daichi.. please.." Suga whines, hips shaking as thick fingers thrust fast and hard into him, purposely brushing against his prostate but never really hitting it. The teasing continues as Daichi shifts his fingers inside him. A sudden jolt of cold shakes Suga's body as lube poured over his crack and around thick fingers. "Ahh.."

"You're so tight Suga.." Daichi rumbled as he spread his fingers, and curled them into Suga's spot. He yelped, pushing back on his hand as his entire body convulsed helplessly on Daichi's fingers. 

His vision was unfocused as his lover pushed a third finger inside and simply pressed against his prostate for a few seconds, a loud shout falling past Suga's lips. The fingers withdrew most of the way before plummeting back in, purposely avoiding his prostate this time. He whined, rocking back to try to get the pressure on his prostate once more. Whispers of "Oh please" and "Daichi" filled the air, accompanied by the slick slap of Daichi's wrist against Suga's ass. 

"I think you're ready.." Daichi hummed, spreading his fingers a couple of times before he slid them from his boyfriend's hole. 

"T-Took long enough.." Suga muttered impatiently(even if the tremor in his voice took away some of the bitterness laced in.) He wasted no time, finding the lube and leaning back enough to pour the cold liquid over Daichi's flushed cock.

He bit his lip in a groan. "H-How are we doing this?" Daichi rasped, feeling Suga's hand pump his cock to spread the lube around.

"I-I'm going to ride you.." He said lowly, squeezing his cock and sending a tremor up Daichi's spine. "Long and hard, so you just sit back... and relax." Suga leaned over him and pushed him so he leaned back against the couch, grabbing his cock as he hovered over him and rubbed his ass over it. He bit his lip as he teased both himself and his lover with the light friction.

Then, all at once, he impaled himself on Daichi's cock, tossing his head back in a groan. Daichi grit his teeth against Suga's tight, wet heat and rested his hands on his hips, watching his lover shake and adjust around him. Suga caught his breath and began to roll his hips in a circular motion as he held onto Daichi's biceps. He dug his nails in and gasped, starting to bounce up and down on the other's hard dick, trying to get him at an angle that would hit him just right.

"Ah.. Daichi.. You fill me up so good.." Suga rasped out, one of his hands moving to hold onto the back of Daichi's neck. He finally found his prostate and hot white spots clouded his vision. His eyes fluttered closed and his breath hitched in his throat. "Mmn.. Y-You're so good.. so so good.." He punctuated his thought with a loud moan as he rolled his hips down so Daichi's cock hit his prostate head-on.

"Koushi.." Daichi growled, leaning in and capturing his slutty mouth in a heated kiss as he starts to buck up into Suga's movements. It isn't long before Suga is trembling with need as he fought to keep up with the snapping of Daichi's hips. He wrapped his arms around his neck as they moved, moaning brokenly into his lovers mouth as he feels the heat pooling in his stomach. 

Daichi parted the kiss, holding onto Suga tightly as he flipped their positions so Suga was leaning back into the couch cushions and moaning needily. He held him under his knees as he thrusts hard into Suga's prostate, feeling as his silver haired boyfriend clenched around his cock with the rapid onslaught of his orgasm. 

"Daichi.. Dai.. chi.." Suga whimpered out, drooling down his chin as he dug his short fingernails into Daichi's neck and bicep. "Oh fuck.. D-Dai.." Daichi couldn't hold back anymore as his lover was mewling out his name. He dropped one of Suga's legs and wrapped his hand around his weeping cock instead, pumping him with rough uneven strokes. Not even a moment later, Suga was cumming into Daichi's hand and whispering dirty things under his breath. 

"F-fuck.. Koushi.." Daichi grunted, his hips bucking desperately into the tight heat of Suga's ass. He could tell from the whimpering moans and pleas that he was still assaulting Suga's prostate, and he watched as Suga came a second time from his half flacid dick, and snapped his hips forward. He then came with a growl deep into Suga's tight heat, leaning his face into his shoulder as his body quaked with the intensity of the orgasm. They were both panting, both dripping sweat and neither of them seemed to really care at that particular moment.

It was several moments before either of them spoke, or even moved. Daichi pushed himself up first, his spent cock slipping easily from Suga's slick hole, and sending a shiver up the ash-blonde's body. He took that opportunity to make sure Suga wasn't hurt, examining him for any bruising or sore muscles by gently massaging over every inch of his body. He received a low, content purr from his beautiful boyfriend, and a tired grin.

"Such a gentleman.." Suga teased, leaning into Daichi's large hands. 

"We need a bath." Daichi said lowly, pressing a chaste kiss to Suga's swollen lips.

"Fine." Suga pouted indignantly, even though he was starting to feel gross from all the sweat and drool and cum that was making him sticky. "Carry me there.." Suga yawned, and Daichi lightly flicked Suga's forehead.

"Dork." He said fondly as he scooped Suga up into his arms and kissed him softly. He stood shakily with his heavier-than-he-looks boyfriend in his arms and carried him carefully to the bathroom. 

Suga was leaning into his shoulder and drawing hearts with his fingertips onto Daichi's chest. "Love you, Dai." He said with a tired smile up at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Suga." He said as he pressed another light kiss to his lips. "However, from now on, no more popsicles while we're doing homework."

"Aww, you're no fun, Daichi~" Suga laughed, punching Daichi in the chest so hard that he almost dropped him.

"Oi..!" He grunts, his eyes wide, as he leaned on the wall and Suga laughed even harder. Daichi let out an exasperated sigh and tightened his arms around his heavy boyfriend. "I could have dropped you, you know.."

"But you didn't." Suga chirped and pressed a kiss to Daichi's jaw. Suga was going to be the death of him one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I'm so sorry. I was just so thirsty last week.


End file.
